The Legend of Zelda: Trinity
by Kid With Potential
Summary: This is the sequal to The Legend of zelda: Twilight Princess, so there may be some spoilers. This story takes place a few years after Twilight Princess. Zelda is forced to marry or else she has to give up her crown. CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Trinity

-Chapter One-

Link has just returned back to Ordon Village from his long adventure of saving Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf and former twilight king Zant. The children, parents, animals (yes, including Epona), and all of the other inhabitants of Ordon Village are all at peace and everything is back to normal. In Hyrule, Zelda was back at ruling the kingdom of Hyrule, and everywhere from Death Mountain to Zora's Domain was, like Ordon Village, at peace and back to normal. Everyone was back to there normal routine, most of them have even forgotten about the twilight that had engulfed their lives. Even in the world of twilight everything was at peace. The people of the twilight realm accepted Midna back to rule them. There were no issues and no adventures, everything and everyone was content.

Zelda was on the balcony from her castle enjoying the beautiful view of Castle Town and Hyrule field. When she was satisfied, she turned around and headed back inside the castle. She headed for the main gate to go into the town when she heard a yell come from the town. It was quiet and then it got louder, and louder as if it were getting closer. Repeatedly, she would hear "HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"

Zelda hesitated, not knowing whether to run or stay and see who, or what it was coming from. But as she was about to turn around, she saw that it was just the friendly, yet strange mailman. So, she waited as he finally ran up to her and came to a complete stop.

"Your highness," he said as he took a quick bow. "I have some mail for you. Feels heavy and important. Hey, here's the royal family symbol, guess it really is important, well, good day to you princess."

"Thank you," she replied. And with that, he ran off. She turned around to head back into the castle, again. She sat down in her master bedroom on her bed and opened the letter. It was from her…dad. She was shocked and a little troubled. She hasn't heard from her dad in a very, very long time. She hesitantly started to read the letter. This is what had been written on it:

Dear Zelda,

I am sorry to tell you this and this is a little troubling for me to say this too as it effects me as well. I have been looking at some Hylian royal rules in my spare time, just to make sure that you have not been in violation of any of them. Anyway, you are. This could, no, _will _end your rule over the Hylians. What rule are you violating you ask? You are not a queen. Yes, you must marry someone, or else I will have to rule and, well, I don't want to do that. Preferably, you should marry a prince, but I give you permission to marry otherwise. Good luck, and spare me the trouble of the stress of ruling again.

Sincerely,

Your father

Zelda slammed her fist on the bed. She clutched the paper in her hand and crumpled it. "I knew this day would come…I didn't want to get Link involved with the royal business, that's why I haven't shared my feelings with him before. I guess I have no choice…" she said to herself as she took out a pen and some parchment and began writing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Trinity

-Chapter Two-

A few days later, Link was giving each of the kids a ride on Epona. Malo was on Epona when a loud shout was coming from the woods.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" it said. Epona was startled and got up on its hind legs, flipping Malo off of her. Link quickly rolled under him and caught him, saving him from any harm.

"You should've had better control of her," Malo said to Link. Link just rolled his eyes. The mailman finally came from the woods and stood in front of Link.

"Hello Mr. Link! I have mail for you." He said.

"Thank you," Link replied. So off the mailman went, vanishing into the woods.

"Open it! Open it!" said the kids.

"Who's it from?" said Malo.

"It's from Zelda," said Link. He opened it and this is what it said:

Dear Link,

Hello Link, I was just sending you this letter as an invitation to have a dinner with me. I need to tell you something very important. Hope you can make it!

Zelda

"Ooooo, it's a date!" said one of the children. Link blushed and said,

"I need to go. You guys should get home anyway, it's getting late."

"Awwwwwww," the kids moaned. So off they went as Link mounted Epona and headed off toward Hyrule field.

After about a half hour of riding Epona, Link finally reached Castle Town. The guards made Link dismount Epona and leave her to be watched over by them. So Link did as he was told and ran off towards the castle. The guards at the castle gates greeted link with a friendly welcome. Another guard that was waiting inside the gates escorted Link to the princess. They entered the dining room and Zelda was waiting. She stood up and greeted link with a hug. They both sat down across from each other and began to talk as the food was arriving. "So, I have been meaning to tell you something. I haven't talked to you about this before or even showed the slightest expression of this because I didn't want to get you involved. I am nervous to say this and I know this may be out of the blue, but, Link, will you be my husband and rule Hyrule with me? I don't mean to add even more pressure but I can't rule without a husband, it's against the rules. I am not just asking you this because I'm using you, I really do like you Link. I will let you have some time to think about it," she explained.

"Yes." Link replied.

"So, you need some time to think about it?"

"No, I am saying yes to being your husband. I will help you rule Hyrule." Link said. He has had some secret feelings like this of Zelda for years, ever since he met her in the world of twilight, there was something about her that he liked.

"Really?! Oh my god, I am so happy, I've got to go plan the wedding as soon as possible! You go ahead back to Ordon Village and spread the news!" said Zelda with tears of joy in her eyes. They hugged each other and gave each other a quick kiss and Link ran off to Epona. But when Link reached the gate that Epona and the guards were at, something was wrong. Epona and the guards were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: Trinity

-Chapter Three-

"She's gone! Epona's gone!" yelled Link as he reentered the castle. Zelda rushed down the stairs and asked what happened.

"When I first got here, the guards told me that I had to leave Epona with them, apparently, it's a rule that there's no horses allowed inside castle town," explained Link.

"That's not a rule," said Zelda.

"What?"

"That's not a rule, horses are allowed in Castle Town."

"Well, Epona's gone, and so are the guards."

"Well, we'll get to the bottom of this, we'll find her."

-Meanwhile-

The guards are walking Epona through a desert. Epona was struggling for most of the walk, but she eventually grew tired and gave in. After a few more hours of walking, they finally reached their destination. It was a rusty old building with really no use. But apparently, it has a use for these guards. They entered and there was a cauldron with boiling water in it. One of the guards tied Epona to a pipe in the wall. The two guards stepped in front of the cauldron. There was a bag in the corner of the room. One of the guards told the other guard to go grab it. So he did and brought it back to the cauldron.

"Grab the book," one of the guards hissed.

"I've got it," the other one hissed back.

"Give me it."

"Here."

"Alright, let's see, first we have the blade of the dark lord."

"Got it."

"Put it in."

He put it in.

"Now, for the blood of the dark lord."

"Surprisingly, we have that too."

"Good, put that in."

He put it in.

"Now, for the hair of the hero's noble steed."

The guard walked over to Epona and took a lock of her hair. She freaked out, but was ignored.

"The dark lord shall rise again," he said as he dropped the lock of Epona's hair into the cauldron. Immediately, a giant flame burst from the cauldron, and it began to burn down the building. They ran out, and left Epona. A flame dropped on the rope that she was tied to and she was free in the knick of time. Epona ran off into the depths of the desert, long gone within a matter of minutes. The guards stood there in front of the burning building, waiting. After a few minutes, the fire subsided. Then, a shadowy figure appeared from within the building. It stepped out and the guards had a content look on their face.

"Well, what are you guys doing just standing there? Aren't you guys going to give me a proper welcome? Muahahahahahahahah!!!!!!" said the Dark Lord Ganondorf.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

Now, the Dark Lord Ganondorf teleported over to where Link was. Then Ganondorf pulled out a ray gun and shot Link with it and killed him. Then, Ganondorf retreived triforce power from link, since Link took one from him, he got two back now. Now he needed one more. So, he teleported to where Zelda was and killed her with a ray gun. Then, Zelda's dog came out of nowhere and started talking to Ganondorf. He said,

"Why do you have a ray gun, you are way in the past"

Then Ganondorf replied, "I went to the future, i didn't really die. When my minions brought me back, it was really a time machine. So I brought this back from the future you stupid dog."

"No one calls me stupid!" yelled the dog in anger. So, he did 10 front flips in the air and then 10 back flips and then flew to Ganondorf and slapped him in the face. Ganondorf, being very mad at this, killed the dog with the ray gun. Then, he used his triforce wish to destroy THE WORLD!!!! But he would still be alive. So then it blew up and everyone died. As he was floating in space and laughing menacingly for several days, he slowly realized that he has nothing to rule over. So, he began to cry and throw a fit like a baby and he was banging his arms and legs on the floor. But then he soon realized there was no floor, so he just kept on shaking himself around. Then, Link's and Zelda's ghost flew up in front of the whining Ganondorf. A bright light opened from above and they started to ascend toward it. As they past him, Link said, "You jerk" and Zelda flipped him off. Then, Ganondorf, looking confused, which seemed to distract him and make him stop crying, noticed millions, and billions, and quacktillions of ghosts started ascending towards heaven. As they did everyone flipped him off and laughed as he started crying again. This event made him flashback to when he was in his senior year of high school and he always cried because he was ugly...and still is. So, everyone would laugh at him. Now, since millions, and billions, and quacktillions of people were laughing at him and flipping him off at the same time, really made his harsh memories more intense and unbearable. So, he was so deppressed that he killed himself. But since the holder of all three triforces killed himself, it was aginst the laws of physics because of the rule that whoever kills the triforce holder is the new triforce holder, it got messed up. So, there was a huge-o-mugo explosivo thingy that destroyed the whole universe. This got the Goddesses ticked, so they started a new universe and decided not to create people and talking dogs.

THE END


End file.
